Do You Believe In Magic?
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: Now You See It... Starts during Alyson and Danny’s argument after he admits he’s a magician. Alyson and Danny have no idea how similar they are…
1. How To Break Your Only Friend's Heart

Now You See It… - Do You Believe In Magic?

Chapter 1 - How To Break Your Only Friend's Heart

Summary - Starts during Alyson and Danny's argument after he admits he's a magician. Alyson and Danny have no idea how similar they are…

-------------------------------------

"I know how it feels to be an outcast, Danny! Okay? I might act as if I have all the friends in the world, but I don't! My life isn't exactly perfect, you know!" Alyson had lost it. Danny seemed to think that she just wanted to get to know him because he could win her the competition, but that wasn't the story.

"Well at least you're not a freak like me!" Danny retorted.

Alyson blinked. "You're not a freak." She said softly.

"Yes, I am." And he walked into his room, turned around, and slammed the door in Alyson's face.

And that was when she began to cry.

----------------------------------

Cedric found her in the secret room.

"Alyson? What - Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Danny's mad at me. And I don't know why." She said, wiping off her tear-stained face.

"Could you expand on that?"

"We were arguing, and it somehow turned to him being a - a freak. He said it, not me." Alyson said hurriedly when Cedric opened his mouth. "I told him he wasn't, and he said he was, then slammed his door in my face." She burst into tears again.

Cedric didn't know what to say.

----------------------------------

Danny heard a knock on his door. 

"Go away Alyson!" He yelled, hurriedly wiping his tears away.

"It's not Alyson." Said a soft voice. "It's Zoey."

"Did you need something?" he opened his door.

"I kinda saw your argument with Alyson. After you slammed the door, she started crying, then left."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "This is all my fault." He closed his door behind him. "Follow me." he said.

----------------------------------

Danny knew exactly where Alyson would be, but he didn't expect Cedric to be there too. They were talking, and hadn't seemed to hear him and Zoey come in. She looked around, amazed.

"I thought you were claustrophobic, Cedric." He said. Alyson and Cedric turned toward him. When she saw who it was, she got up, not making eye contact with Danny, and walked to the thing they use to leave. "Wait." Danny grabbed her arm before she could turn it.

"Okay!" Alyson threw her arms out and slumped into a chair. "Explain to me why you're a freak, and saying you aren't deserves a door being slammed in my face!"

Danny told her everything. About the skateboard, about the bully in the tree, about his constant fear of his magic. Zoey, Cedric, and Alyson sat, listening intently.

"At least you have ways of getting rid of a bully." Alyson said. "All my life, I've been laughed at for not being interested in clothes and hair and boys. But mostly, for acting like a know-it-all. I don't mean to. It's just…I don't know…people have a hard time accepting people who are smarter than them."

He simply nodded understandingly.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so it's short, but it's probably one of my most descriptive stories ever! So far… This is like the best movie ever! Along with some others, but it has Aly Michalka AND Johnny Pacar! I mean, come on, are they not some of the best? I love reviews! (Hint hint)  
Piano-Rox-101 


	2. The Council

Now You See It… - Do You Believe In Magic? 

Chapter 2 - The Council

(Let's just pretend the meeting was AFTER the argument….)

-----------------------------------

Before they knew it, it was time for Danny to go see the expert council. He, Alyson, Cedric, and Zoey walked to the stage room. Brandon and Hunter were already there, and when they saw Danny they burst out laughing.

"Ignore them Danny." Alyson said, and brushed past Brandon, glaring at him.

Max gestured at Danny to come on the stage. He glanced back at Alyson worriedly before sitting down.

Max introduced the council, and they asked questions, Danny answered them, then they asked him to show them his powers. Danny floated in the chair, then Max pushed him down.

Alyson jumped up. "What are you doing?" She and Danny said in unison.

Max explained about the chair.

"I'm not lying!" Danny protested.

"He's telling the truth!" Alyson cried.

"You may sit down now, Alyson." Max said. She glared at Brandon and Hunter, who were snickering, and sat down.

"Now, as you can tell, Danny is just striving for attention, we are done here." Max addressed the council, and they began to leave.

Alyson walked up to Danny. "It's okay, it doesn't matter." She said.

Max walked up. "Danny, if I could have a word in an hour?" he asked.

Danny nodded suspiciously.

"And Alyson, I would prefer if you stayed…out of the way during our conversation." Max said.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Danny stepped on her foot.

"Goodbye!" Max left.

"Ow!" She said.

"We'll find a way to make you be there." Danny said.

---------------------------------------------

Now that Zoey was in on the secret, she accompanied Alyson and Cedric to the spying grate.

"Why are we here again?" Cedric asked.

"I need you to tape this! Now shh!" Alyson waved her hand at him to be quiet.

They saw and heard Max talk to Danny about his powers, and watched them 'battle'. Then he pulled out the ring and had Danny put it on. Danny left, and Cedric went to turn off the camera.

"Not yet!" Alyson whispered. Cedric rolled his eyes and aimed the camera into the grate again.

Max discussed with Paul about taking Danny's powers, then they left.

"We've gotta tell Danny!" Alyson rushed out of the room, and Cedric and Zoey ran to keep up.

---------------------------------------------

"Danny! Danny open up, we have to talk to you!" Alyson rapped on the door.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" They whirled around to see Paul.

"Uh, well, yeah, you see…" They all stuttered.

Danny opened the door. "Yeah?" he said.

"Um, we just, wanted to say…goodnight!" Zoey smiled enthusiastically, but you could tell it was fake.

"Goodnight then…" Danny said.

Alyson and Cedric smiled as well. Paul looked at them suspiciously.

"Well, we're off to bed!" Cedric said.

"Meet me in the secret room before breakfast." Alyson whispered to Danny hurriedly, then hurried off with Cedric and Zoey, repeating the message to them before closing her door and drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

(Alyson's bedroom POV)

"So your probably wondering, what's Max up too? Is he plotting to steal Danny's magic? Well, you have NO idea. We were in for more than we bargained for."

--------------------------------------

(Regular POV)

Danny entered the secret room to find Alyson already there.

"Cedric had to clean his lens or something, and Zoey's producer wanted to talk to her about the finale." Alyson shut the book she was reading. "Anyways, you have to take off the ring." She said.

"Why? I've never been happier." Danny smiled.

"Exactly! Max is trying to steal your magic!"

"How do you know?" Danny said.

"He said so after you left! I have proof!" Alyson dashed for her room.

--------------------------------------

They ran into the camera room, Cedric and Zoey following.

"Max is evil, he's trying to steal Danny's magic!" Alyson told Mrs. McCalister. When she looked at Alyson strangely, Alyson held up the tape. "I have proof!"

"Why don't we see this proof?" Max said, and reached for it.

Alyson jerked her hand back. "I'll put it in!" She pushed the tape into the slot, and pressed play.

The screen showed a cartoon mouse doing the hokey-pokey.

Mrs. McCalister tried not to laugh.

"He-he jinxed it! Or…something!" Alyson said.

The decision was soon made - Alyson was too stressed, so she had to go home.

"No! Don't make me leave! I'm telling the truth!" She stared dumbfounded at Danny. "Tell them!"

He shrugged apologetically. She shook her head and left, storming down the hall to her room.

Danny ran after her. "Alyson-"

"Save it." It sounded like she was crying.

--------------------------------------

Alyson stuffed her belongings into her suitcase angrily, then headed for the entrance. She walked through the practice room, not making eye contact with anyone. A hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"Alyson, I didn't mean-"

"You could have said something! You just another person trying to make me look like a fool, and I'm not gonna sit around and be made fun of." With that, she turned around and stormed out the door.

--------------------------------------

She was glad nobody paid attention to her on the train, because she cried for a while. Then she got off at the computer café stop, to research the last puzzle.

She typed the Antonio DeMilo website into the search bar, and the page came up. She skimmed through it, then she saw the picture. Her eyes widened, and she clicked print, then hurried to the printer.

--------------------------------------

(Bedroom POV)

"I had to tell Danny about the ring. I couldn't let him get hurt! You wouldn't believe how close to that it came."

--------------------------------------

A/N: Hello? Is anyone beside dinolove453 reading this? I have ONE review. I'm not posting until I get three reviews! And I mean it!  
Piano-Rox-101


	3. Finales Are Always Disasters Part 1

Now You See It… - Do You Believe In Magic? 

Chapter 3 - Finales Are Always Disasters (Part 1)

-------------------------------------

Alyson ran up the step to the Magic Mansion. She quietly opened the door and looked around. No one was in the lobby, they were all in the stage room. She quickly shoved her bags into a broom closet and went to find Danny.

She hid behind a curtain and watched Zoey go on stage. Brandon was wailing about wardrobe malfunctions, and Danny was in a corner talking with Max. After Zoey came back, Max left to introduce Brandon, who had calmed down.

Alyson crept up behind Danny and tugged his sleeve.

"Alyson? What are you-"

"Shh! I have to tell you something!" She whispered and pulled him farther away from the group. "You're in horrible danger." She held up the picture.

He blinked. "Wow, a picture. That put my life in danger, huh?"

"No, look! He's wearing the ring Max gave you. It's Antonio DeMilo. He died in an onstage accident while wearing that ring!"

Danny looked at her expectantly. "So?"

"So, you have to let me take it off!" Alyson said frustratedly.

"No! You don't know how good it feels!" He replied.

"Well how good is it gonna feel when your skull is crushed!" Alyson whisper-yelled. "I don't even know why I'm trying to help you!"

"Well neither do I!" Danny said.

Max began to introduce Danny.

"I have to go."

"Fine! Don't listen to me! You're making a big mistake Danny!" Alyson called after him.

She ran after him and crouched on the sidelines behind the curtains.

Danny explained his trick, and the weight began to float. Alyson glanced at Max as he flicked his finger.

The weight began to fall.

"Danny!" Alyson screamed, and ran onto the stage. She pushed him out of the way, falling to the floor in the process.

When she looked up, the weight was hurtling towards her.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Ha! Maybe you'll review now, if you ever want to hear what happens!

Piano-Rox-101


	4. Finales Are Always Disasters Part 2

Do You Believe In Magic?

Chapter 4 - Finales Are Always Disasters (Part 2)

--------------------------------------

Danny's eyes widened. "No!" He whispered, too stunned to yell.

Alyson's heart beat furiously. She was about to scream, when the weight stopped, and hovered in the air.

Danny had his hand out, as if commanding it to stop. He looked around, not knowing what had happened. Then he rushed forward and helped Alyson scramble backwards just before the weight crashed into the ground.

"I told you!" She said quietly.

Before he could say anything, Alyson vanished from his arms. He looked around wildly. Danny heard a thumping behind him, and turned around to see Max standing next to the box you stick swords in.

"No… Alyson was right about you!" He cried. "And you can't overpower me!" Danny tried to take the ring off. No matter how hard he tugged, it wouldn't come off. He began to panic. "Let Alyson out!"

"I think we'll have a little fun first." Max smiled evilly and stuck a sword into the box. Danny heard Alyson scream. He and Max had both forgotten the audience.

Danny ran up to the box and opened the door. Alyson had vanished. Again.

"Where is she Max?" he said threateningly.

"That's for me to know," he shut the door. "And for you to find out!" He shoved another sword in and opened the door. Alyson was inside, unhurt, but cut off by the swords.

"Let my daughter go!" A lady from the audience yelled.

"Yeah, let her out!" Danny's dad said.

Even Hunter nodded, a frightened look on his face.

While Max tried to quiet the crowd, Danny took the opportunity to push him out of the way and pull the swords out of the box. Alyson stepped out and threw her arms around Danny, crying.

"Touching." Max said. Alyson let go of Danny, even though she was shaking violently. 

"Let me take the ring off." She said. Danny held out his hand.

"No!" Max said. Alyson slipped the ring off and handed it to Danny. They turned to Max, and Danny threw the ring at him. It disappeared, then appeared on Max's finger.

"Look who's in control now!" Danny said. Alyson smiled at Max innocently.

Suddenly, they heard applause. They turned around and saw the crowd cheering. Hunter was sitting and clapping grudgingly. Brandon, who was right next to him, winked at them.

"Um, ta-da!" Alyson curtsied quickly, and Danny waved. The crowd quieted as Mrs. McCalister walked onto the stage.

"I'm sure all of you enjoyed the finale, now, we are going to have YOU pick the winner." The crowd buzzed. "Family and friends, I encourage you to vote for who you think was the best, not your family. Now, all hands for Brandon?" A couple of people raised their hands, including Hunter. "Zoey?" There were a few more hands in the air for Zoey than Brandon. "And, last but certainly not least, Danny?" More than half the audience's hand flew into the air. Alyson's hand shot up in the air as well. "Well, I think we've found our winner!"

"I knew you could do it!" Alyson smiled. Danny nodded and laughed. "What?" Alyson said.

"Look at Hunter!" Danny laughed.

Hunter was arguing with Mrs. McCalister. He looked furious. 

"He's madder than Brandon!" She said.

"I'm not mad at all!" Brandon's voice came from behind them. "You really deserved it. Congrats, dude."

"You did really good too!" Danny replied.

"Come on, saving Alyson? That's way better than playing with a little light."

"He's right, you know!" Zoey joined their conversation. Soon they left.

"You seem quieter than usual." Danny said to Alyson.

She thought for a second. "I just wanted to say…thanks for saving my life, twice."

"Thanks for being the only person who's ever cared." He replied. Their eyes met.

He leaned forward. And they kissed. 

They heard clapping and broke apart. They turned to see Zoey, Brandon, and Cedric clapping and smiling.

"Took you long enough!" Zoey said.

Alyson and Danny just smiled.

------------------------------------------------

After everything calmed down, everyone rushed off to get dressed for the wrap-up party. They all met back up in an hour. Zoey, Brandon, and Danny all took turns performing their tricks. 

"What did you do to him, Alyson?" Cedric asked her. They were watching Danny, who was smiling. He hadn't stopped since him and Alyson had kissed.

"I cast a spell!" She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers playfully.

A while later, Mrs. McCalister walked onto the stage and took the mike off it's stand.

"Now, I'm sure you've all had fun, and now it's time for the awards ceremony. First, I'd like to welcome up Brandon." He walked on stage and waved at the camera. "Now Brandon, you may have come in third, but that doesn't mean you aren't an amazingly talented magician." She handed him a bronze trophy and a wrapped package. "Here is your trophy and a little gift to remember us by." She smiled.

Brandon walked off the stage and sat down at a table with Hunter.

"Now, don't open that until everyone gets theirs!" Mrs. McCalister said. "Now, Zoey." Zoey skipped up. "You are a ray of sunshine, and deserve this second place trophy." She handed her the trophy and present.

Zoey sat back down.

"Now, I'd like you all to give a big hand for our winner, Danny!" Danny walked up to the stage. "You started off with a shaky start, but pulled off a win in the end, and for that, I think we are all amazed." She handed him his trophy and present. "And now, if I could have Alyson on stage as well?" She beckoned for Alyson to come up. Alyson walked up, confused. "I'd like to inform you two that you will return for a second season of Search For the Greatest Kid Magician!" She said.

Alyson and Danny gaped surprisedly. 

"We're really coming back?" Alyson said.

Mrs. McCalister nodded. Alyson and Danny smiled wider than physically possible.

"Now, each of our producers will return, and two knew producers will be chosen by the old producers. All except Alyson will pick new magicians. As for Zoey and Brandon, you will be able to stay at the Mansion and help the new magicians, and watch their performances." Everyone began talking excitedly. " I'll let you get back to the party! You may open your presents now!"

Danny and Alyson sat back down, and he tore off the paper. Inside was the wand from the second challenge.

Zoey gasped when she opened hers, and Brandon said "cool!"

Alyson turned back to Danny. "So, got any tricks planned?" 

"Maybe…" He flicked the wand, and a bouquet of flowers appeared in her hand.

THE END

------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope all of you liked my story. I will be writing a sequel, so no worries about the unknown. I know it was kinda short, but I've got a bunch of stories I need to finish before I can write anything else, so you might not see the sequel for a while. If you've ever watched Flight 29 Down, which Johnny Pacar stars in, I've written a ton of stories for that, so check them out! 


End file.
